That Kiss
by Amberzxxx
Summary: De vuelta a clases lleno de recuerdos super bonitos! Se han terminado las pequeñas vacaciones de la peliroja y ahora inicia con un dolor de espalda igualito al que tenía aquella vez cuando ESE BESO.


Hola! Aquí les dejo mi 4° fic! Sip! Porque el 3° es uno que estoy haciendo por capítulos, y acabo de subir 5 de ellos, y yo espero que les guste. Este fic se me ocurrió porque yo inicie clases esta semana ya en 2° semestre de la universidad de modas…y bueno ya que Sora al final se convierte en una diseñadora de Modas pues porque no este fic? Este es un TAIORA PURO, ya ven que los demás han incluido takari y mimamto, bueno este no, y bueno es algo corto, pero yo espero les guste…..dedicado a Dianitha'15'Prodz, HikariCaelum que leyeron mis fics primero y por supuesto para MAZINGER-TAIORA ya sabes que te amo! Disfruten!

Ahclaro, digimon ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen…bueno la verdad es que si pero nadie lo sabe! jajajaja

That Kiss

Pero que cansada estaba. Entro a su casa, dejo las miles de bolsas que había comprado sobre la mesa del comedor y se dejo caer en el sofá de su casa; estaba muerta, le dolía la cabeza, tenía sueño, y hambre porque se había ido sin desayunar y se había desvelado platicando con Mimi. Afortunadamente era viernes y como su horario de clases marcaba que los viernes no tenía clases! pues aprovecho el día para ir a comprar cosas que le había pedido en otras materias, y es que ese lunes había entrado a clases: de regreso a la realidad después de un merecido mes de vacaciones. Era algo muy cruel, ella, Kari, T.K., Izzy y Mimi había entrado a clases el mismo día, solo que Mimi entraría hasta la siguiente semana porque seguía en EUA de vacaciones, Matt había entrado la misma semana pero el miércoles y Tai y Joe entraban hasta febrero! Muy mal plan. En cambio ella inicio su segundo semestre en la universidad de Modas Jannette Klein el lunes a las 7 de la mañana, para lo cual tenía que despertarse desde las 5:30 am.

Había tenido clase de Illustrator en Mac, la primera vez en su vida que lo usaba, patronaje 2 que lo odiaba, ilustración textil que le había gustado mucho, modelado que la profesora la sacaba de sus casillas, diseño de vestuario escénico que la mujer que impartía la clase bueno, se sentía la última coca-cola del desierto, estilización del figurín, que era la continuación de dibujo anatómico femenino, comportamiento del consumidor que ¿porqué tenía que tomar esa materia? Taller de corte y confección y por último historia de la moda, ese profesor sí que le caía muy bien. Todo eso en una semana y hoy había tenido que ir a comprar su material, manta suficiente, hilos, agujas, plumones de esos que solo se venden individuales y son carísimos, y para colmo tenía que comprar como mil! Ah y encima una caja de 100 plumas de gel de colores, ya quería ver la cara de su mamá cuando le llegara el recibo de la tarjeta de crédito con la que pagó, pero en fin, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a los gastos en esa carrera.

Lo peor del día era que desde muy temprano en la mañana tenía un dolor terrible en la espalda, seguramente había dormido en una mala posición y por eso el dolor. De la nada recordó algo que la hizo sonreír: la última vez que le dolió de esa manera la espalda, como evitar sonreír y sonrojarse ante dicho recuerdo, si hasta había sucedido en un regreso a clases igual que este, de vacaciones decembrinas, solo que en la primaria, contaba con unos 12 años, y fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado…

***FLASHBACK***

-¡MALDITA SEA!- Tai pateó el balón con todas sus fuerzas hacia su amiga y metiendo un gol en la portería contraria del parque cerca de su casa.

-Tai cálmate, estoy aquí! No tienes que patear el balón de esa manera-

-no es personal Sora, solo que….agh!- recibió el balón de su amiga y se lo regreso con la misma fuerza e intensidad que el anterior propiciando que la chica se cubriera.

-Tai ya basta! Esta bien que estes molesto por lo de tus calificaciones pero no es mi culpa que tu papá te regañara porque no se las enseñaste antes de vacaciones si no hasta hoy!-

-¡Ni siquiera fueron malas calificaciones Sora! Todo es culpa de ese 5 en matemáticas!- ella le devolvió el baló y él se lo regreso pateándolo con fuerza y ella esquivándolo otra vez. -¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada? O vas a ir por el balón y vas a empezar a jugar bien Sora-

-sabes que, estas de malas, y no tengo porque soportarlo, me duele la espalda, y mucho, y si quiero jugar contigo solo que estas lanzando el balón muy fuerte y todavía me vas a lastimar, asi que mejor me voy y te desquitas tu solo con el balón-

-¡Eres igual que Matt! Él también me colgó el teléfono, vaya buenos amigos que tengo!-

-espera! En primera yo no soy Matt, y en segundo yo no soy una buena amiga, soy tu mejor amiga, y he estado contigo en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores!-

-¡Entonces demuéstralo!-

-como quieras…- fue por el balón y se lo regresó a su amigo con toda la fuerza que pudo. –si quieres desquitarte conmigo esta bien! Pero no se te va a hacer fácil!- ambos empezaron a jugar rudo, dándole fuertes golpes al balón y arrebatándoselo mutuamente de la forma más brusca que podían y en una de esas Tai le quito el balón a Sora pateándolo con fuerza hasta su portería y al anotar y darse cuenta de que la peliroja no lo seguía, la buscó con la mirada y la encontró en el suelo…la había tirado.

-¡Sora!- toda su ira y todo su enojo se había esfumado, y ahora estaba lleno de miedo. ¿Cómo demonios había podido tirarla asi? Corrió hasta ella y la ayudo a ponerse de pie. –Sora, ¿estas bien? Perdóname es que yo…-

-no te preocupes, ya esta bien- la peliroja se levanto con ayuda de su amigo y le sonrio, en realidad no había pasado nada.

-Sora perdóname…además a ti te dolía la espalda…-

-ya no me duele, enserio, la caída me ayudo mucho-

-bueno, quieres ir por un helado o algo asi?-

-mmm bueno claro, vamos.- Tai recogió su balón y la llevo a una de las heladerías que más le gustaba a ella, pidieron el clásico helado de chocolate en cono cubierto con chocolate liquido y caliente, para que se endureciera, eran los favoritos de su compañera, pero seguía preocupado, sabía que había estado muy mal gritarle, desquitarse con ella ese dia, empujarla y ahora obligarla a que le mintiera.

-Sora, se que te duele, no eres muy buena disimulando el dolor-

L a sonrisa de la chica se esfumo. –de seguro dormí mal Tai, no es tu culpa-

-no, si lo es, yo te obligue a jugar cuando tu no querías porque te dolía la espalda-

-pero ya se me quitara, te aseguro que no es nada-

-prométeme que le dirás a tu mamá que te revise si?-

-prometido- le sonrió de regreso. Pasaron el resto del día juntos, que raro como siempre, y al final del día él mismo la llevo hasta su casa. –mamá no esta, regresara en la noche, peor te aseguro que en cuanto llegue le pediré que me revise.-

-bien, así también yo estaré más tranquilo-

-bueno, hasta mañana Tai-

-hasta mañana….Sora!- la chica se detuvo antes de entrar a su casa, se giro para ver porque es que su amigo la llamaba y entonces se encontró con los labios de él sobre los de ella uniéndolos en un inocente beso. Él se despego y acaricio su cabello. –de verdad lo siento- le dio otro rápido beso en sus labios y salió corriendo de ahí.

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

Suspiro tiernamente al recordar ese día, y después se rio ya que cuando su mamá llego a casa y le pregunto por su dolor de espalda esa mañana, pues simplemente ya se le había quitado, o quizás se le había olvidado después del beso de su amigo; además después de ese día nada volvió a ser igual. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de su casa. ¡Ah claro! Habían quedado de verse, ella fue y abrió la puerta y exactamente ahí estaba justo en quien pensaba: Tai.

-hola, que tal? Cómo estas?- él entro a la casa de la peliroja y ella cerro la puerta.

-pues bien, yo diría que burlarme de ti y de Matt que ya entraron a clases me divierte mucho, aunque igual es aburrido, no hay nadie con quien salir, bueno solo con Joe, pero no es lo mismo- le sonrió y acaricio su cabello, después desvió su mirada a las compras de la chica. –veo que te ha ido bien, encontraste todo?-

-casi todo, me faltaron solo algunos plumones, pero no son importantes- lo guió y ambos se sentaron en el sofá. –solo que….mmm…-se estiro e hizo una mueca de dolor, su espalda le seguía doliendo mucho.

-pasa algo?-

-nada es solo que….me duele mucho la espalda yo, creo que dormí mal.-

-cuando llegue tu mamá dile que te revise por favor- ella sonrió y lo miro tiernamente.

-en realidad yo estaba pensando en otra cosa…..o es que acaso ya lo olvidaste?- pregunto inocentemente recargando su cabeza en el hombro del chico y él inmediatamente la levanto sujetándola de los hombros y mirándola a los ojos.

-nunca olvidaría ese día.- le devolvió la sonrisa, se acercó a ella y la beso en los labios, no un beso como el de la primera vez, ahora uno más apasionado, ser novios de manita sudada ya lo habían superado, ahora incluso de vez en cuando se iban a un hotel bonito a las afueras de la ciudad a pasar un fin de semana y cosas asi. –mejor?-

-mucho mejor- ella le contesto y volvió a besarlo, él lentamente la fue recostando en el sofá; si de seguro ese dolor de espalda se le volvería a olvidar.


End file.
